2013.06.21 - Midsummer's Night - The Wedding, Part 4
This is part four of a four part scene which was played out over four nights. Parts one, two and three have been uploaded as well. ---- ---- The scene so far: the night of the 20th saw all the Midgardians taken via Sif-Portal from Thor's apartment to Asgard. Now, on the 21st, the ceremony has been done. The ceremonial blades were gifted, then used in combat to first blood. Then Odin presided over the handfasting which Frigga knotted, and Thor and Sif were officially married. The start of the gift-giving, a Midgardian tradition to be sure as none of the Aesir have anything to present, was signaled by Odin giving Thor Gunghir and the Odinthrone before walking away on Frigga's arm. Those keenly perspective would note that the All-Father is leaning upon the Vanir-born queen a little more than he should. In the slight break between gifts, Thor turns to Sif, grins at her, reaches for her with his free hand, and pulls her in for a kiss on the lips. What? She said it was custom on Midgard, right? Besides.... hmm.. yeah. Thor kissed a girl and he liked it. Sif stands, just a bit shocked though it's exceptionally well hidden, at Thor's side. Where else would she be? Their hands are still knotted together! She looks up at the God... The King... The man at her side and smiles warmly, lovingly and supportively. Those silver-blue eyes widen as she's pulled in for just a moment before they slip shut and her free hand hooks around the back of his neck, the kiss being returned eagerly. Fran waits her turn to hug Sif and Thor, grinning from ear to ear after Thor steals a kiss. "I am so happy for you two. I love you guys so much." Sniffling a bit, she digs into her belt she pulls out a small envelope, "I don't have anything fancy to give you. I wish I did. But just because my gift is small doesn't mean my love for you guys is." Handing over the envelope, Francesca says, "I got you guys a coffee of the month membership. It is supposed to be the best one, and you get to try all sorts of the world's best coffees." She then leans in a bit closer to add, "Would it be silly if I pledged my sword to you two? With you guys being King and Queen and all that. I want to go down on one knee, but...I don't want to do something more embarrassing than normal." Rain is waiting neatly in line to hand over her gift, too. Lokitty is still on her broom. She smiles, watching the others. Harvey, on her hat, is still sniffling. Still at Sif and Thor's side, Eddie's just going to blush slightly and look away as the gods kiss. He's watching the gifts come in curiously, happy to see all the different things being given to his adopted parents. Billy Kaplan has been in his best suit for the whole of the actual wedding with the black suit accented by a crimson red tie and any special accoutrements that he might have been given to wear given that he was Titled Shield of Thor by the Thunderer himself, as well as his kippah. When Odin goes there is a slight frown on Billy's lips as he watches him lean on Frigga's arm a bit until a memory pops in his head and has a sudden idea of what might be going on. He already gave his gift before the wedding its self, but he is going to give his congratulations to Thor and Sif after all the people that have brought gifts are done. Torunn, seeing a familiar face, calls out "Billy!" and waves in the named young man's direction from the vantage point she retreated to after giving her gift a short while ago. In case he missed the first wave she floats up and down a bit as she continues to do so. Having escaped the bro hug from Thor, Ulrik's moving about and decides to just sort of meander around. Other than Eddie and such, he doesn't really know all that many people here. He hands hands in the pockets of his black dress slacks. For his part, Kent Nelson is standing unobtrusively off in a corner, observing the proceedings but clearly having decided not to interfere with the stream of family and friends currently at the forefront of the event. Thor pulls away from Sif grinning foolishly before returning Fran's hug with warmth. He peers at the envelope, then offers it to Sif, to let her pull open if she likes as the hyper heroine explains the gift. It's really a good thing she did as Thor was not likely to realize what it all means anyway. "Truly? Very thoughtful indeed. My thanks to thee," Thor says to Fran before offering the envelope to an attendant to oncce again take to the God's room. "Nay, it would not be silly, but thou need not kneel," Thor says very softly to Fran as he smirks. Thor looks to Rain as she is next in line. Eddie and Billy are each given warm nods. Rain is not sure what Lokitty brought, but her box is carefully offered over as they move forward. "It wasn't much." She was likely a newt or a goat for a while or something. "But - um." Well, it's wrapped. "I am glad to be here and I am happy for you," She nods and smiles. Her box contains something unusual - something a little heavy. Upon opening, it is revealed that within is a tiny sapling of a dwarf apple tree, little blossoms amongst its leaves. It has a care card and a jar of honey from some other realm. PS- thank goodness Rain didn't get got by giant bees! Billy Kaplan spots Torunn and grins, then laughs just a little as she starts to float up and down waving at him. Alternate universes, time travel, or whatever there is no doubt in his mind that she is Thor's daughter at the moment. He waves back, and then shrugs. There is always a bit of time later to give congratulations to the happy couple once more so he quickly but with as much dignity as he can muster makes his way over to where she is standing, or floating, to greet her. "Hello Torunn." He greets her while doing a quick look around the room. When he spots Ulrik meandering about hands in pockets the teen waves at him, and gestures him over. He is not sure if he has met Torunn yet but figures now would be a good time to introduce them if not. Fran pulls out her cheap sword and offers it over to Thor, "I pledge my sword to you King Thor, to your wife and Queen Sif, and to your children. My feet and fists too, because that's really how I fight. And I will fight for you, and will give my life for you and your family if needed." Smiling back at Thor, Eddie looks around the crowd. Torunn calling to Billy like she does gets a little chuckle out of Eddie and he shakes his head. Definitely Thor's daughter. He waves Ulrik's way when he spots him. His gaze lingers on Kent for a long moment, Eddie curious about him ever since he presented his gifts. Fran's pledge gets the power boosting teen blinking but he's got no comment. Of course he just frowns at the 'give my life' bit. Sif smiles, reaching out to hug Fran before offering a nod of her head to Rain and those closest to her. Pride and approval all but radiates from her as Fran offers her sword to Thor. Very well done. Fran's pledge is met with a salute, closed fist over... ack! That hand's tied to Sif at the moment. Thor makes the adjustment to his OTHER hand to give Fran a salute and a bow. "I thank thee, Fran, friend of Thor and of Sif," he says with a touch of ceremony. As Rain approaches, Thor smiles at the cat, reaching out to very gently scritch the kitten on the top of the head. Lokitty's presence, and lack of melodramatics is gift enough. Thor turns his attention to Rain and the gift. With Sif's help the box is opened, and Thor beams at the tree. "This is lovely, my Brother's Apprentice. My thanks," says Thor warmly, letting Sif read the care card because Thor isn't going to be able to. And like all the others, the tree is sent on its way. Torunn floats to the ground beside her friend Billy and looks over in the direction he waved before speaking to him. "Hey, isn't that... wait... Ulrik, right? Eddie introduced us earlier today." "We're glad you like it. It only grows 6 feet so you can keep it inside," Rain beams. She smiles at the two. "I am so glad you invited us. Thank you," She nods. Rain seems a bit shy, careful about any such formalities. Though, one may note, that being Loki's apprentice, Rain really /can't/ swear fealty. "I look forward to see you happy for many days to come." Yup, and they will keep out of the way, letting those behind her give their gifts and blessings. After pledging her loyalty to the newlyweds Francesca withdraws to let Rain and the many people behind her get a chance to congratulate the happy couple. Billy Kaplan nods at Torunn and grins. "Yes, I hope you don't mind waving him over I have not gotten a chance to see him either today and I thought if you had not met already I could introduce you." Although it seems they had met, which is good cause two friends to have to talk too at the wedding is better than standing alone. Especially if there is a chance that Volstagg might decide to start telling him jokes that make his ears go red again. Torunn nods to Billy and smiles for a moment before she sees something that puts an expression of mild concern on her face. "Oh no, it looks like Lorelei is on her way back to Eddie. I'll try to be back over here soon, Billy." As she says that she moves quickly, not superhumanly just quickly, to intercept said blonde and diverts Lorelei away from her adopted brother, making a point of trying to catch Eddie's eye and smile at him. She starts engaging the older blonde Asgardian in conversation and, unfortunately, is unable to get away from her herself... but at least Eddie isn't roped in by the woman again. As each gift is handed to her, the newly appointed Queen smiles, hugs the giver and then hands it over to be carried off. Her smile never falters or fades, though she does laugh softly as Thor starts to draw -both- their hands up. Her eyes sparkle and, like the King at her side, she bows to their young friend. When she rises, her eyes immediately go to the next in line. So formal.... Thor smiles to Rain, giving the Sorcerer’s Apprentice a nod of understanding. And the tree is taken away by the attendants. Thor glances at Sif's formality, but with so many dignitaries from the Nine about, he is loath to speak of it with her. Instead, he too falls back to formality of awaiting the next gift or well-wisher. Because honestly, your presence is present enough. Pepper Potts is still quietly and patiently waiting for her turn to present a gift to the new king and queen, though she can't help but glance over her shoulder every now and again, as if she were expecting someone. Maybe for Clint to return from walking Arrow around? Or Phil? Eddie spotted Lorelei alright and he was looking for a quick escape. Torunn gets a nod of thanks followed by a sigh of relief as she intercepts that headache for him. Running his unarmored hand through his hair, the teen power booster offers Rain a wave as she goes. The kitten gets a wary glance but Eddie doesn't start anything right now. Tony Stark is here... in fact, has been here. He has managed to find himself the most inconspicuous corner of the room and wedged himself into it. With drinks. Lots of drinks. He did send Pepper up with his gift to the newly wedded though. For some reason, he always looks a tad uncomfortable at weddings. Wonder why... Billy Kaplan blinks as Torunn spots Lorelei and looks that way. "Wait I..." He starts but she is gone before he can say anything. Ok, he was going to offer to take a turn trying to keep the Enchantresses' sister busy but it seems that Torunn is going to be doing it. Well that leaves him alone again. Hmm, he looks around wondering where Ulrik got off too, and if he is unable to find him debating if it would be rude to sidle up to Eddie and talk to him while the newly minted family are all busy doing the receiving line thing. Rather overawed by the wedding proceedings, Senri has thus far (rather uncharacteristically) kept to the sidelines in near-full 'input mode' rather than actively socializing. So it was that she noted Odin's pronounced lean, and concern temporarily obscured her happiness. This and her passivity faded as she joined the procession, deliberately hanging back until most of the gifts seemed to have been given. A broad grin crossed her face as Thor took the opportunity to grab a kiss from Sif, and when her turn came, she impulsively gave them both hugs as tight as she could manage. "Congratulations, both of you!" she chirped. "Thank you so much for having me." Her tone and expression grow more warm but also formal as she says, "May you find new happiness in each other with every passing day." Drawing a small silk drawstring bag from her handbag, she says, a trace more formally, "It's not much, but please accept this." She extends it in both hands, offering it to the couple. "It's not as practical as I'd like, but you'll find a few trinkets within. A red string, to symbolize a fated union; a gold coin, for good fortune..." Her expression grows wry, "And a dandelion seed, for our shared memories and yes, fertility." Sif chuckles softly, eyes shining as she looks up at Thor. The gifts are accepted with a bow. "We thank thee, dear friend, for such thoughtfulness and well wishes." The gifts are handed off and Senri is reached for to be embraced by both God and Goddess as the gifts are taken away. Well Ulrik's around , although right now he's just sort of stand there wishing he could be somewhere else without quite so many people. So many many people. He does have the hologram going through and he changes things around to reflect what he can see of gifts that have been given. It's probably one of the more detailed holograms he's done, especially since he is constantly altering it. Sif pages: Headed in. Pepper Potts takes one last glance around and notices Tony NOT being his usual social butterfly self, but regardless steps up to Thor and Sif with a smile and her tablet in her hands. "Congratulations to you both. I know it doesn't seem like much, but it's from both Tony and me." She activates the tablet while offering an envelope to Sif. On her tablet's screen is a photo of their Soho apartment building. "Thor, if you'll touch this picture like the puppies button on your tablet?" Servers with trays of food and drink continue to mill about. Seeing Pepper approach, Thor smiles and starts to reach toward the gift with the tied hand, chuckles to himself, then reaches out with the other. "Certainly, Lady Pepper," says the Thunderer as he taps the picture as bid. Sif gives her head an amused shake of her head as Thor lifts their tied hands one more time. A smile is shot at him before she takes the envelope from Pepper. "Thank you, Lady Pepper." And then her silver-blue eyes drop to the tablet curiously. Eddie would be very appreciative of Billy coming to talk to him. He's standing there awkwardly, just watching the gifts given and Sif and Thor's reactions to them. The image on the tablet becomes a cartoony image of the building, that little ant-like critters with yellow hardhats start swarming all over. The old building is taken away piece by piece, and then just as quickly, a new, shiny, golden building that resembles a Midgardian's guess at an Aesir palace taking the place of the apartment. "Tony and I want to give you a new home on Midgard -- to build a new building for you in the shape and style that you wish, in place of the one that's there now." The little cartoony image fades back to her tablet's desktop and she nods to the envelope. "The papers in there have all of the details in writing for you to examine and discuss at your leisure." Billy Kaplan does in the end sidle up to Eddie with a warm smile on his face. "How are you holding up?" He asks. When compared to other weddings Billy has been to, like his cousin's when he was 6 that he got to be a ring bearer for, this one has been a whole lot less boring but is still not something likely to keep the attention of too many teenaged males. Sif watches the image shift. A brow raises before she lifts her eyes to Pepper and nods her head, smiling warmly yet softly. Sif watches the image shift. A brow raises before she lifts her eyes to Pepper and nods her head, smiling warmly yet softly. "We thank you, dear friend, for such a thoughtful gesture. That is most kind of you. We will, certainly, take the time and care to discuss it at great length and inform you of any decision we come to.." The envelope is handed over to an attendant and Sif leans forward to hug Pepper gently. "Please relay our thanks to Tony as well. I fear I have not seen over much of him thus far." Senri beams as the bag is accepted and her hugs are returned. "My pleasure!" Stepping aside for the next person in line, she looks around for those among the guests that she knows, getting a small shock as she recognizes Pepper as the one that had been behind her. "(I wonder if she recognized me? Probably not, since I had my back to her, but maybe?)" And indeed, there are many other faces she found familiar, but only in passing. She sets herself on a circuit around the throne room, waiting and hoping to be approached, but not trusting her memory to not fumble names. Pepper Potts smiles and returns Sif's hug. "He's hiding in the corner over there. I think he's afraid that someone is going to hug him," she offers conspiratorially. Thor steps forward with Sif to hug Pepper, eyes flitting to the corner, a grin on his face. "We should endeavor to bid him welcome, Wife," says Thor, equally conspiratorially. Sif follows the look of Thor and Pepper, a soft snicker coming from her. "Aye, my husband. It would be rude to do anything less. Our guests cannot be ignored. Rain and Lokitty are likely quietly chilling out and wishing people well. Tony Stark is still being a wallflower, sucking down booze and making small talk with whomever is at the table he's sitting at. It's truly awe inspiring that a mortal such as Tony can keep pace with the epic potables offered in Asgard. Pepper Potts grins at Thor and Sif and steps aside, to give them a clear run at Tony. "Don't let me keep you here." Thor glances about the otherwise political party, and then down at Sif before turning to Billy and Eddie. "Join us, if you like," says the now King. The only reason the dignitaries are still about is to peer at the humans as if they were strange beings. "I'm d-d-doing alright," Eddie replies to Billy. He blinks when Thor turns to him, perking up. "Sure," he chimes, glancing at Billy and gesturing for him to come along. Sif grins at Pepper before looking over at Eddie and Billy. "Aye, lads." She then looks back at Thor and chuckles. "Shall we then, beloved?" She'll follow, as if there's any other choice in the matter, his lead over to Tony. Tony Stark isn't paying attention of course. He's totally oblivious, "..so then, he proclaims at the top of his voice his adoration for the one called Adele!" he's telling a couple of random guests sitting at the table with him. Pepper Potts waits a safe amount of time before going over to stand next to Tony, her tablet tucked back into the teal bag she's been carrying in the crook of one arm this whole time. "How are you holding up, Tony?" Tony Stark finishes a drink in a few swallows and smiles up at Pepper holding up his glass. "As well as can be expected, given the circumstances. You? Did you get Ken and Barbie their wedding gift?" Pepper Potts nods. "I did. I thought they were going to try to drag you out of this corner and give you a hug, but I guess they got waylaid by someone else." Tony Stark shrugs and gets a refill, "Well, that's what happens when you're the guests of honor at a wedding." he visibly shudders. If anyone knew better, one might say he's exhibiting the symptoms of an allergy. Pepper Potts is still nursing that first chalice of Midgardian mead, the stuff that Coulson gave to the Odinson couple as SHIELD's gift to them. There's no way she couldn't notice the shudder. "Do you want to go walk around, maybe? The gardens are supposed to be very peaceful." Yes, she's actually offering Tony a chance to flee. Tony Stark looks at Pepper and nods, "Yeah..I think that'd be nice..a chance to get some fresh air." he looks around, "If you'd all excuse me, please.." he says to the others as he rises. Pepper Potts smiles and nods to the others as well then reaches to put her hand through Tony's arm to lead him toward the gardens. "It took me a bit to realize what felt so different about this place to me," she says almost idly. "It's the air. It's so ... clean." Tony Stark nods as he walks with Pepper to the outdoor gardens, "That's because there's no pollution in the air. At all. I tested it." Pepper Potts blinks at that and looks at Tony bemusedly. "You did? When?" She knows better than to ask how or why. Both of those are just silly questions around Tony. She and Stark are walking through the palace on their way to the gardens for 'some fresh air'. Tony Stark shrugs, walking alongside Pepper. "One of the first times I'd come over here. Also got a soil and water sample too. Just in case." Category:Log